After Stage Fright
by Rogue Lawman
Summary: It's been three months since Talent Stars and Fred and Daphne still haven't admitted their feelings to one another then again chasing ghost and monsters is a great distraction but it looks like some free time is coming up or is it read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

After Stage Fright

It's been three months since Talent Stars and Fred and Daphne still haven't admitted their feelings to one another then again chasing ghost and monsters is a great distraction but it looks like some free time is coming up or is it read to find out.

Chapter: 1

Disclaimer: Don't own Scooby-Doo

Fred Daphne and Velma were over at Fred's place when Scooby and Shaggy burst onto the scene. "Like I'm totally psyched you too right Scoob."

"Right Rhaggy hehehe."

"What are you two going on about now?"

"You guys haven't watched the news recently have you?"

"Nope why." Shaggy grabs the remote and turns on the T.V to channel ten.

"And now we take it to Anna Coulter who had a major hit Anna."

"Thanks Tim and your right I had an exclusive interview with the Hex Girls and well let's go to the interview." The camera switches to a modest house in New England and then cuts to the inside where the five foot five blond bombshell Anna Coulter was sitting in a chair. Across from her are Thorn Luna and Dusk. "So you three modest New England girls who started out local are getting ready to hit the road for the first time in a while right."

"Yeah our manager called us up and asked how we'd like to make a world tour and of course we said yes right away."

"Wow a world tour that sounds awesome."

"That's what we thought too also he gave us an idea and were going to go with it."

"Oh do tell."

"Well he thought it would be great publicity to have the winner and runner-up of Talent Stars be our opening acts as we tour the world."

"Wow that sounds awesome and is a great opportunity for the winner Emma Gale and runner-ups Fred Jones and Daphne Blake."

"Yeah we've known them for a while now and that helped us make our decision."

"Any idea why they threw the contest?"

"Not really but since they did it was for the greater good that's just how they are."

"Well ok then we will see you all around the world for the next couple of months."

"Thanks we hope to have a great story when we come back." The camera comes back to Anna Coulter who is in the news room.

"And there you have it the Hex Girls are inviting Emma Gale Fred Jones and Daphne Blake to join them on their world tour and I will be the person following them I'm so excited back to you Tim."

"Thanks Anna." Shaggy turns off the T.V.

"See."

"Wow that's such an honor you want to do it Daph."

"Are you kidding of course I do this is the chance of a lifetime."

"Wow we're going on a world tour I'll need to brush up on my language skills."

"Yeah and me and Scoob will brush up on our eating skills right Scoob."

"Reah Rhaggy." Scooby and Shaggy high five as Velma rolls her eyes.

"Good grief."

"Ah come on Velma how often do we get to eat foods from around the world."

"Really do I have to answer that?" Shaggy just rolls his eyes.

"You know what I mean."

"I'm going to call Thorn and let her know we except her offer ok Daph."

"Sure Fred." Fred dials the number and waits about three rings before it's answered.

"Hey Fred wondered what was taking you guys so long to call."

"Just found out about it after Shag and Scooby came over and turned on the news for us."

"Oh well Emma already called our agent and accepted the invite."

"Cool where should we meet you guys for the tour."

"We're starting in New England so meet us here."

"Ok it'll take a few days but we'll be there."

"Alright see you then Fred." Thorn hangs up.

"Ok gang get ready we are heading to New England." They nod and everyone gets ready.

Two days later

Shaggy was driving the Mystery Machine with Scooby and Velma in the front seat as Fred and Daphne worked on some songs in the back. "This is so much fun I can't wait to get on the stage and open for the Hex Girls."

"Yeah and to see Emma again will be fun."

"Yeah I hope her parents could save their farm."

"Me too."

"Woho here we are Massachusetts."

"All right Thorn's place is on the out skirts of town Shag."

"Ok Fred what's the address."

"1506 Washington Lane."

"Ok man." After thirty minutes and a couple of stop lights Shaggy sees the road and turns down Washington Lane. After another ten minutes Shaggy sees 1506 Washington Lane and turns into the drive way. "Wow nice simple yet pretty cool looking." It was a brick house only two stories high no real crazy things like most rich people had. Shaggy pulled up in front of the garage and parks the van. They see a nice modest pool out back. They walked up to the front door and knocked.

"One moment." After a couple of seconds Luna opened the door. "Hey guys glad to see you again."

"How's it going Luna?"

"Good another two nights and then we will start the tour in our home town of Oakhaven."

"Wow that sounds cool."

"Yeah it will be fun to return home." Thorn and Dusk walk up to the group.

"Hey guys."

"Thorn Dusk."

"Well I'll show you guys to some rooms to stay in since you're here." Thorn leads the gang up the steps as Dusk whispers to Velma.

"So are Fred and Daphne you know?"

"Actually no they keep using mysteries as a deterrent from sitting down and talking about their feelings."

"No way."

"Yep tell me about it."

"Ok Daphne Velma this room on the right is yours Shag Fred and Scooby you guys can take the room on the left."

"Thanks Thorn." Thorn nods as the group splits and take their bags into the rooms.

Girls room

Daphne sighs. "What's the matter Daphne?"

"It's just I haven't talked to Fred at all about the kiss three months ago."

"And your point?"

"Well we had those mysteries to distract me but now I don't know what I'm going to do."

"I hear you Daph but you should just talk to him that's all the help I can give you."

"I know Velma I'll try." A sudden noise outside startles the two. Daphne looks out the window and sees a man at the window and screams. The Hex Girls Fred Shaggy and Scooby come rushing in.

"What's the matter?"

"There's some guy at the window." Dusk sighs as she walks over to the window and opens it and reaches through the vines growing out and grabs the guy by the collar.

"I thought I told you it was over Danny." The guy chuckles a bit.

"Hey Dusk how's it going?"

"Give me a good reason not to call the cops now."

"Oi come on you know you missed me."

"That's it Thorn call the cops." Danny tugs and breaks free of Dusk's hold and starts climbing down the vines.

"See you later Dusk."

"You wish." Danny hits the ground and runs down the drive. "Sorry about that he just can't take a hint."

"It was kind of cute before now it's just annoying."

"Yeah Dusk you know where he lives why don't we just send the cops there." Dusk says nothing as she walks out of the room and back downstairs. "As you can see she still has some feelings for him."

"Yeah well I hope that doesn't happen too often."

"Yeah don't worry about it he's harmless."

"Anyways come on downstairs and we'll have lunch." Shaggy and Scooby use all of their will power to not run to the kitchen. Thirty minutes later macaroni and cheese was made and everyone sat down to the meal.

"Oh boy mac and cheese a favorite of mine."

"Everything is a favorite of yours Shaggy." Everyone chuckles as Shaggy pouts a bit.

"Geez Velma so mean." Velma just rolls her eyes. Everyone digs in and soon it's all gone.

"Wow good job Thorn."

"Thanks Daphne with us living on our own we all had to learn to cook."

"Yeah but Thorn's the best that's for sure." A knock on the door gains everyone's attention.

"That must be Emma." The group goes to the front door and opens it.

"Hey looks like I'm late."

"Just for lunch come on in."

"Hey Emma."

"Fred Daphne hey guys." Emma gives them both a hug and scratches Scooby behind the ear.

"Did you guys save your farm?"

"Yeah my parents are so happy thanks for that by the way."

"Don't mention it."

"Come on Emma I'll show you to the girl's room." Emma follows Thorn as the others head into the living room. After a few minutes Thorn and Emma join the others. "So want to watch a movie?"

"Sure why not." Thorn puts in a movie and hits play. It's Paranormal Activity 4.

"Hey wait a minute."

"Oh come on Shaggy it's a movie."

"Yeah a scary movie."

"Reah a rary movie."

"Come on guys it'll be fine." By the end Scooby and Shaggy are hiding behind the couch.

"Like is it over."

"Yes you can stop hiding your eyes now." Shaggy and Scooby uncover the others eyes.

"Like that wasn't too bad huh Scoob."

"Reah not too rad." A sudden noise causes both of them to jump and scream.

"It's the demons coming to get us."

"Run Rhaggy." Scooby and Shaggy run upstairs and open the boy's door and slam it shut before diving under the bed. Fred sighs as he gets up and heads upstairs to calm them down.

"Are they always like that?"

"Oh you have no idea."

"They have been getting better though." A few minutes later Fred returns with Shaggy and Scooby behind him.

"Sorry about that."

"Are you kidding it wouldn't be the same if those two weren't afraid of almost everything."

"Hey the noise wouldn't have scared us if we hadn't of watched the horror movie."

"What do you mean you two hid behind the couch with your eyes covered the entire time."

"Ro respect."

"Yeah Scoob no respect." Everyone chuckles as Shag Fred and Scooby all sit back down. The group talks for a bit before having dinner and getting ready for bed.

Boy's room

Fred sighs. "What is it man?"

"Well I've been avoiding talking to Daphne about the kiss but now I'm not sure what to do without a mystery to distract us."

"You just have to talk to her man."

"That's easy for you to say you're not in love."

"Hey now that's not true I'm just waiting for her return."

"Who?"

"It like doesn't matter let's just go to sleep." Fred blinks as Shaggy gets in his bed and goes to sleep.

"You know who he was talking about Scooby." Fred turns only to find Scooby sleeping on the floor. "Oh well." Fred gets in his bed and goes to sleep.

Rouge: And Chapter.

Chaos: Cool this seems fun and it's a Scooby-Doo story.

Rouge: Yep it's about time huh.

Chaos: I'll say well please read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

After Stage Fright

Chapter: 2

Disclaimer: Don't own Scooby-Doo

Two days later

The gang made its way to Oakhaven for the first show of the Hex Girls world tour. Right now they were in a somber mood as they stood before the tombstone of Thorn's dad Mr. McKnight. "Hey dad well me and the girls are getting ready to go on a world tour and look it's Mystery Inc. and their friend Emma Gale they are going with us I know you're watching over me dad I just wish you were here." Luna and Dusk each put a hand on her shoulder. "Come on let's get to the hotel knowing these guys we won't have to pay for the rooms." Everyone nods and follows Thorn down the street to the hotel which has a big banner on it saying welcome Hex Girls. Thorn sighs as the group heads in.

"Ah Thorn Luna Dusk welcome back home."

"Huh Mayor Corey."

"Haha that takes me back I haven't been the mayor in five years no I became owner of this hotel."

"Well we need some rooms."

"Say no more rooms are on the house."

"Thanks by the way could you take down that banner so we don't have all our fans trying to get in here." Corey sighs.

"Sure sure there goes my marketing idea." Corey hands them their keys for three rooms. "Top floor all by each other can't wait for tonight."

"Thanks Corey come on." The group gets in two of the elevators and head to the top floor.

With Danny

Danny was sitting in his car watching as Corey takes down his banner. "So Dusk and them are staying there huh I better find another place to stay or they'll spot me in a second." Danny puts his car in drive and heads on down the road. He reaches the old house of Ben Ravencroft which had been turned into a bed and breakfast.

With the gang

"So same as before?"

"Yeah guys in one room girls in the other and we take the third room."

"Ok then come on Shag Scoob."

"Right behind you Fred." They take room 408.

"Ok then we'll take room 409 then."

"Then we'll have room 410." The girls break apart and enter their rooms.

5 minutes later

"No way."

"I know right."

"Daphne you got to tell Fred how you feel."

"I know I know but I just can't for some reason."

"Well you better hurry before someone else snags him away from you."

"No way that won't happen."

"Ok I hope you're right."

"Ok new subject how have you been Emma?"

"Fine beating boys away with a stick since most of them are only interested in what money I have left over."

"Oh."

"Yeah this one boy seems to actually care about me but I'm not sure."

"Sometimes you just got to chance it."

"Says the girl who can't take a leap."

"Oh be quiet Velma."

"Come on it's time for lunch let's get the others and head out."

"Sure." They head out and get the others. They go down to the local diner for lunch. As they finish the old owner Jack walks up to them.

"Well well welcome back all of you."

"Hey Jack."

"Shaggy Scooby you two aren't going to eat all our food again are you."

"Don't worry we've gotten better at that we still eat a lot but nowhere near as much as we use to right Scoob."

"Right Rhaggy."

"Good well then if you are done I'll get your bill." Jack walks off and comes back with the bill which the group splits and pays for. "Well good day see you all later tonight." The group waves before walking off.

"So where are we holding the concert anyways?"

"In the park."

"That sounds like fun."

"Yeah." The group returns to the hotel and enter their rooms.

Later that night

Danny sighed as he saw the giant crowd for the Hex Girls concert and knew he couldn't get close to the stage. "Oh well it's probably better I don't stay near the stage if Dusk spots me she'll call the cops." On the stage out walks Shady McCool the manager for the Hex Girls.

"Hello Oakhaven I'm Shady McCool and I want to know if you are ready to start the show." The crowd cheers as Shady stands there. "Then without further ado I present to you opening for the Hex Girls tonight the winner of Talent Stars violinist Emma Gale." Emma comes out and starts to play as the crowd listens. Emma starts to do tricks as she plays the violin and the crowd start to cheer. Emma finishes and bows as the crowd claps and whistles. Emma leaves the stage as Shady McCool walks back on stage. "Thank you Emma Gale now ladies and gentlemen are you ready to see the Hex Girls." The crowd screams as Shady smiles. "Alright then here they are Luna Dusk and Thorn the Hex Girls." Shady runs off the stage as the girls get up on stage.

"Hello Oakhaven." A couple of girls in the front row scream as most of the guys whistle. "We're the Hex Girls are you ready to rock?"

"Yeah."

"Alright then Luna Dusk hit it."

"I'm gunna cast a spell on you. You're gunna do what I want you to. Mix up here in my little bowl, say a few words and you lose control. I'm a Hex Girl and I'm gunna put a spell on you. I'm gunna put a spell on you. I'm a Hex Girl and I'm gunna put a spell on you. Put a spell on you. You'll feel the fog as I cloud your mind. You'll get dizzy when I make a sign. You'll wake up in the dead of night, missing me when I'm out of sight. I'm a Hex Girl  
and I'm gunna put a spell on you. I'm gunna put a spell on you. I'm a Hex Girl and I'm gunna put a spell on you. Oh yea. With this little cobweb potion,  
you'll fall into dark devotion. If you ever lose affection. I can change the whole direction. I'm a Hex Girl and I'm gunna put a spell on you. I'm gunna put a spell on you. I'm a Hex Girl and I'm gunna put a spell on you. We're gunna put spell out on you!" The crowd cheers as the Hex girls start up their second song Earth, Wind, Fire, and Air.

"Wow they are even better than I remember."

"Yeah." The Hex Girls play another three songs and wave to the crowd as the give them a standing ovation.

"That was great."

"Thanks Daphne."

"Great job as always girls."

"Thanks Shady."

"Well I'm proud to tell you that are next performance will be televised as we will be playing at the half time of the New England Patriots game this Sunday so for the next three days do what you want."

"Ok Shady see you Sunday." Shady waves as he walks away from the group and gets in a limo.

"Come on let's get back to the hotel." The group nods and leave as well walking back to the hotel.

Rouge: And done.

Chaos: Alright and you got reviews for it already.

Rouge: Yep anyways please read and review.

Top of Form


	3. Chapter 3

After Stage Fright

Chapter: 3

Disclaimer: Don't own Scooby-Doo

Two days later

The group was back at Thorn's place they had one more day before they would play at the New England Patriots game. "Wow one more day and then we get to play the Patriot's game that will be so cool."

"Yeah we might meet Tom Brady and Rob Gronkowski that would be cool."

"Of course Fred would rather meet the football players than play at the stadium."

"That's not true it's just as cool to meet them as it is to play the stadium."

"Fred's got a point you know."

"Wow Shaggy I didn't know you liked sports."

"Yeah it's fun to watch right Scoob."

"Reah Rhaggy."

"Who's your favorite team Shaggy?"

"Don't really have one just like watching but I do favor the Browns."

"Fred?"

"I like the Cowboys myself them or the Eagles."

"Don't they hate each other?"

"Yeah what can I say I just like those teams."

"What about you guys Thorn."

"Really the Patriots of course."

"Yeah except Tebow he sucks."

"Dusk."

"Well he does." Thorn just sighs.

"Please you're just jealous he gets more press then Brady."

"What was that Luna?"

"You know all he does is win."

"Don't start with me."

"Calm down girls."

"How about you Emma?"

"I don't pay attention to it only who wins the Superbowl."

"What about you Velma."

"I don't really watch TV except the history channel."

"Daphne."

"I like the Packers."

"Cool ok how about favorite bands Fred."

"Um besides you guys the Dave Mathews band."

"How about you Shaggy."

"Simple Plan and of course you guys."

"Ok Emma."

"Classical music like Beethoven and stuff."

"Velma."

"Slip Knot."

"Wow didn't see that coming."

"Yeah Daphne."

"I like boy bands like All 4 One and N Sync and stuff."

"What about you girls."

"I like the Lost Prophets Luna."

"I like Disturbed."

"I like Billy Joel."

"Wow Dusk didn't see that coming."

"Ok type of movie Shaggy."

"Easy me and Scoob love comedies."

"Reah comedies."

"Fred."

"Suspense thrillers."

"Cool Daphne."

"Dramas and romantic comedies."

"Alright Velma."

"Historical movies based on facts."

"Emma."

"Sci-Fi."

"Cool we love Horror movies."

"Yeah and the occasional comedy." The talk continued for the next hour as they got to learn a bit about one another. They finally stopped to eat lunch and then went back to the living room and turned on the TV. They looked for something to watch but ended up watching a movie since nothing was really on. Thorn puts in the comedy Daddy Day Care and the group watches the movie. After the movie is over Thorn puts in another movie and it is the Fourth Kind. Shaggy and Scooby jump behind the couch.

"Oh come on it's not that scary guy's."

"Yeah that's what you think we don't need to see it to know it's scary." Fred sighs as the movie runs. They watch it and even Fred jumps a little during the movie. It finally ends and everyone calms down. "Glad that's over."

"Reah."

"It wasn't that bad."

"Is that why you jumped Fred."

"Oh be quiet Shaggy." Everyone chuckles as Fred mumbles.

"Come on lets have dinner." Shaggy and Scooby both smile. After dinner most of the group goes to bed but Fred has problems sleeping as he believes he hears an owl nearby.

Next day

Fred groans as the group gets ready to leave. "You ok man?"

"I had problems sleeping last night." Shaggy and Scooby chuckle as Shaggy waits for Fred to turn then hoots like an owl and Fred jumps. "Was that you last night to?"

"Maybe."

"Not funny."

"Sure it was." Fred just grumbles as he gets in the back of the mystery machine.

"Shag you're driving."

"Ok man." Fred turns and Shaggy hoots again causing Fred to almost bang his head on the roof of the van. Shaggy and Scooby high five as they run around to the front of the van.

"Darn Shaggy." Fred yawns as he sits down and starts to lull off to sleep. After three hours they reach Gillette Stadium.

"Yo Fred wake up we're here." Fred yawns as he slowly wakes and sees Gillette Stadium. Shaggy follows the car Emma and the Hex Girls are in and parks behind them. Everyone gets out and looks around. Suddenly Shady McCool shows up.

"Ok Emma Fred Daphne you both will do an opening act today then the girls will play alright." They nod as they follow Shady to a private both. They sit down and are surprised when the door opens and in walks Robert Kraft the owner of the New England Patriots.

"I wished to thank you for showing up and doing a show for the place today." Shady stands up and shakes his hand.

"It is a pleasure sir."

"Well have a good day." Robert Kraft exits as the group watches the Patriots and Seahawks get ready for the coin toss. The Patriots win and ask for the ball first. After the touchback from the kickoff Brady leads the Patriots offense right down the field and scores a touchdown. By halftime the score is 21-7 Patriots.

"Ladies and gentlemen please stay in your seats for the halftime show performed by the Hex Girls."

"Alright everyone show time." The group gets up and heads out of the private both and walk down the tunnel. "Ok Fred Daphne you two are up first." They nod and head out. They play the song It's Enough For Me and the crowd cheers as they leave. Emma comes out and plays her violin and once more the crowd cheers as Emma leaves. Finally the Hex Girls come out and start to play their songs. Once again they get a standing ovation as the crowd roars. The Hex Girls come back and the group heads back down the tunnel and run into Tom Brady and the Patriots who all clap before heading out to start the next half. The group returns to the privet booth and once more Robert Kraft comes in.

"Splendid just splendid you all did a great job."

"Thank you sir we were just glad to play here." Mr. Kraft chuckles.

"Oh Shady you don't fool me you scheduled this for the money and we both know it." Shady chuckles a bit as Mr. Kraft smiles.

"I guess you got me there sir."

"It's quite alright if I was in your position I would try to make as much money as I could." Mr. Kraft leaves as the group watches the second half of the week five game. In the end the Patriots win 38-21.

"That was a good game."

"Yeah it was." Shady is on the phone before hanging up.

"Ok our next stop is Pittsburg girls you are going to sing the National anthem at the Penguins hockey game and then do the seventh inning stretch for the Pirates game."

"Ok Shady when do we head out?"

"Leave tomorrow to make it there by Friday ok."

"Sure thing." Shady gets in his limo and drives off as the group head back to where they parked and head back to Thorn's place. They get back and after dinner watch the Sunday night game.

"This should be a good one Cincinnati and Baltimore are both undefeated so far." Baltimore is home and ready to kickoff. This one is returned to the twenty third yard line. Andy Dalton leads the Bengals down the field but the Ravens defense won't break and the Bengals have to settle for a field goal. After the touchback on the Bengals kickoff Joe Flaco comes out but his second pass is intercepted for a pick six the other way.

"This is heading towards a blowout folks Cincinnati 10 Baltimore 0." The game ends closer than most would think Cincinnati 17 Baltimore 14.

"That was close."

"Yeah that last drive I thought the Ravens were going to win until Flaco got hit and fumbled the ball."

"So Velma how do you feel about football now."

"It's pretty good actually."

"Yeah this is a girl who likes wrestling."

"Wow didn't expect that either." The group heads upstairs and go to bed.

Rogue: And chapter.

Chaos: Next we head to Pittsburg and really you made your favorite team undefeated.

Rogue: So it's my story I can do what I want.

Chaos: Whatever please read and review.


	4. Chapter 4

After Stage Fright

Chapter: 4

Disclaimer: Don't own Scooby-Doo

Next morning

The gang gets up and after breakfast start to get ready to head out to Pittsburgh. "Ok we will be hitting the road for real now so make sure you get everything." The group nods and soon are on the road.

"Here we go right Scoob."

"Right Rhaggy."

"Ok guys we won't be stopping every two to three hours so you guys can eat got it?"

"Sure Fred don't sweat it." Fred just nods.

50 mins. later

"Oh man I'm like starving."

"Shaggy I thought we discussed this."

"We did but since breakfast it's been four hours." Fred sighs.

"We need gas anyways Fred so just stop and get them something then."

"Right ok but you two better make it last ok."

"Sure thing Fred." Fred pulls over to get gas as Scooby and Shaggy head into the gas station to get snacks. They come back out with a big pile of goodies. "All done."

"Good let's get going."

Later that night.

Shaggy and Scooby had made the snacks last as promised and soon Fred caught up to Thorn and the others before the group stopped at a hotel for the night. "Hi three rooms please."

"Sure thing." The manager has his back to the group and grabs the keys before turning around but doesn't look at the group. "Ok Second floor rooms 205 through 207 name."

"Thorn." The dude looks up and then almost faints.

"Oh the Hex Girls and their group um if it's not too much trouble mam could you three sing a poster for my niece she loves you."

"Sure thing." The manager grabs the poster and hands it to the girls who unroll it. "Can we have a pen?"

"Oh sure." The manager hands them a pen and they sing their names. "Thank you very much."

"No problem when do we pay for the rooms?"

"In the morning."

"Ok thank you." The manager rolls up the poster and puts it away. The group take the stairs and break into their usual groups before entering the rooms.

Guy's room

"Hey Shag I'm going to turn on the tube ok."

"Like sure man." Fred turns on the TV and switches it to ESPN.

"Let's get you ready for some Football on Monday night." The Cowboys are taking on the Vikings. Tony Romo and the boys get the ball first and drive down the field and score six. By half it's all knotted up at 14-14. "That's half folks and now the news that's got us buzzing is how well the Hex Girls and their opening act did at the Pat's game this Sunday."

"Awesome they're talking about the show we put on."

"Yeah cool." The game comes back from half and the Vikings get the ball first this time. After a touchback they hand off to Adrian Peterson who goes all the way scoring a touchdown on one play but that would be the last score for the Vikings as Dallas would score three times and win 31-21.

"Alright."

"Cool didn't the Eagles win this weekend as well."

"Yep."

"Lucky I hear the Browns lost by 3 to Carolina."

"Yeah well that's only their second loss so they still have a winning record."

"That's true." Fred turns off the TV as the guys get ready for bed. "Night Fred."

"You to Shag." The two go to sleep.

Next morning

After paying for their room's the gang hits the road for Pittsburgh. "Ok guys Thorn wants to reach Pittsburgh quickly so we will go straight through the night so Shag take a nap so that you can drive later."

"Sure thing Fred."

Later that night

Shaggy and Scooby sat up front why the others were in the back sleeping. "Thanks for staying up with me Scoob."

"Don't mention it Rhaggy." By three in the morning Shaggy smiles as he sees the corporation sing for Pittsburgh. He follows Luna to the nearest hotel and pulls into the parking lot.

"Hey guys wake up." The rest of the gang wakes up. "Welcome to Pittsburgh."

"What time is it?"

"Three in the morning."

"Man it's early."

"Yeah well we pulled into the first hotel we found so you can stay out here or get a room and have a bed to sleep on."

"Good point." The group makes their way to the hotel and walks over to check in.

"Hi could we get three rooms please." The manager looks up and blinks.

"Sure thing miss." He hands the keys to Daphne. "Rooms 105 to 107."

"Thanks." The guy goes back to reading his paper when he flips the page and sees a picture of the Hex Girls. He blinks and looks up from his paper but they are already gone.

"Nah can't be." He goes back to reading his paper.

Later that morning

"So we are here and it's Wednesday so what are we going to do for a day and a half?"

"Not sure go sightseeing,"

"To what aint much here."

"Why don't we go see a movie?"

"Sure why not." The gang goes to the movie theaters and sees the movie We're the Millers.

"That was funny."

"Yeah it was but now what do we do?"

_ "I don't know anyone got an idea?" The group shake their heads no and the group decides to return to the hotel._

_Friday morning_

_ The gang makes their way to the parking lot as today they we're scheduled to be at the Pirates baseball game. "This should be fun." They jump into their cars and head for PNC Park. They soon reach it and find a space to park before heading in. As they near the entrance they see Shady McCool standing there on his cell. "Yeah yeah I hear you now hear me." Shady hangs up. "Idiot."_

_ "Something wrong Shady?" Shady nearly jumps._

_ "Oh no girls everything is fine just an idiot I'm dealing with is all." Shady turns and motions for them to follow him. He leads them to a sky box which had been provided by the owner for them to stay in. The game starts as the Pirates take on the Giants. The first inning goes quick as both teams go three and out. The next inning is a bit longer as the Giants get two men on base but strand them why the Pirates only get one man on base and strand him. The third inning starts and the hitter for the Giants sizes up the pitch and blasts it out of the park for a one run homer._

_ "And that put's the Giants up one nothing." The next three guys either strike out or pop out to end the Giants at bat. The Pirates come out and the first hitter hits a double. The next guy up hits a single and we get guys at first and third but the Pirates end up stranding them and stay down one nothing. The next three innings come and go with nothing happening and we reach the start of the seventh inning. The Giants go three and out and it's time for the seventh inning stretch. Shady leads the girls to where they will sing take me out to the ball game._

_With Danny_

_ Danny was sitting in some seats right by third base and using binoculars to spy on Dusk when a guy walks right in front of him and stops blocking his view. "Hey could you move guy." The man looks at Danny and then looks towards where he is spying before chuckling and moves. Danny sighs as he looks through the binoculars at Dusk and the others as they start to sing. "What's wrong with me?" No one answers._

_With the gang_

_ The Hex Girls finish singing and wave to the cameras as they start to head back to the sky box with Shady. They stop and sign some autographs and then continue and enter the sky box. "Nice job."_

_ "Thanks guys."_

_ "Ok we'll watch the rest of the game and then head over to the Penguins game." The Pirates come up and the first man gets on base with a walk. The next man up hits a double and sends runners to second and third. The third hitter up nails the ball and hits a double and both guys score putting the Pirates up two to one. The next three hitters wind up getting out and the Giants escape the inning. The Giants come up to bat and get men on first and second but strand them. The next Pirates hitter hits a homerun putting the Pirates up three one. The game ends with the Pirates winning three one. "Alright let's get going we got an hour till the hockey game." The group exits the ball park and find their cars before heading to Consol Energy Center. They find a place to park and head for the back entrance. The guards open the doors and let them in when Shady runs up from behind them. "Let's get going." He leads them to their seats and lets the others sit down. "Come on girls we go out on the ice." The Hex Girls follow Shady down to the rink. After twenty minutes the game is ready to start._

_ "Ladies and gentlemen please rise for the singing of the National Anthem by the Hex Girls." The girls start to sing as the crowd stands and look to the American flag. The girls finish and the crowd roars as they exit the rink and follow Shady back to their seats. The group watches as the Penguins and Blackhawks go at it. The game is a thriller as the Penguins win two zip with a pair of goals by Sidney Crosby._

_ "Now that was some good games."_

_ "Yeah it was."_

_ "Ok go back to your hotel and tomorrow we will be here for a concert ok."_

_ "Sure thing Shady." Shady pulls out his cell as he opens the door and gets in his limo._

_ "Quite a show they put on." Shady nearly jumps as he did not notice the guy before._

_ "Jesus Blix don't do that." Blix just smiles._

_ "Anyways like you asked I kept an eye on them and found something interesting."_

_ "Oh what?"_

_With the gang_

_ The group makes their way to the hotel and pull into the parking lot. "So what's for dinner tonight?"_

_ "Pizza."_

_ "Rizza." Shaggy and Scooby yell at the same time as everyone chuckles._

_ "Pizza it is then."_

_ "How many?"_

_ "Three is enough."_

_ "Wow you two really have worked on that haven't you."_

_ "Yep." Thorn calls the pizza place and puts in the order and thirty minutes later it arrives._

_ "Twenty eight dollars mam." Fred tries to pay for it but Thorn waves him off and pays for it herself. "Thank you." The dude leaves as Fred passes out the pizza. The group eats and then everyone but Thorn Dusk and Luna leave. The girls go to sleep._

_Next morning_

_ The group wakes and head to the dining area of the hotel for breakfast. After breakfast they go back to the guy's room and Fred turns on the college game and they watch Alabama take on Old Miss. Bama wins 42-7. "That was a blowout."_

_ "Yeah it was." The next game is Ohio State against Wisconsin. The game is much closer as OSU just escapes 28-24. "Now that was a game." The others nod as they turn off the TV and get ready to head out for Consol Energy Center. They arrive and head in._

_ "Ah girls glad to see you."_

_ "Hi Shady."_

_ "Ok we got about an hour before the show starts Fred Daphne get ready to open tonight ok."_

_ "Sure thing." Shady walks off as the gang turns only for everyone but Thorn Luna and Dusk to jump back from the six foot six man standing right there._

_ "What do you want Blix?"_

_ "Nothing just watching as I always am."_

_ "You usually watch from afar."_

_ "Yes well I've spotted someone and I'm keeping an extra eye on you and your friends." Blix walks off._

_ "Wow."_

_ "Yeah he's our bodyguard bouncer whatever you want to call him he was Shady's idea."_

_ "I see."_

_ "Come on Fred let's warm up."_

_ "Ok Daph." Fred and Daphne walk away from the group and start to work on music._

_Hour later_

_ "Ladies and gentlemen I hope you are ready tonight I give you the Hex Girls but first Fred Jones and Daphne Blake the runner-ups on Talent Stars." The crowd cheers as Fred and Daphne come out._

_ "_Uh huh, life's like this Uh huh, uh huh, that's the way it is 'Cause life's like this Uh huh, uh huh that's the way it is Chill out, what you yellin' for? Lay back, it's all been done before And if you could only let it be You will see I like you the way you are When we're drivin' in your car And you're talking to me one on one But you've become... Somebody else 'round everyone else You're watching your back like you can't relax You're tryin' to be cool You look like a fool to me Tell me Why do you have to go and make things so complicated? I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else Gets me frustrated  
Life's like this You, you fall and you crawl and you break And you take what you get and you turn it into honesty You promised me I'm never gonna find you fake it No, no, no You come over unannounced Dressed up like you're somethin' else Where you are ain't where it's at You see you're making me laugh out When you strike your pose Take off all your preppy clothes You know you're not fooling anyone When you've become... Somebody else 'round everyone else You're watchin' your back like you can't relax You're tryin' to be cool You look like a fool to me Tell me Why do you have to go and make things so complicated? I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else Gets me frustrated Life's like this You, you fall and you crawl and you break And you take what you get and you turn it into honesty You promised me I'm never gonna find you fake it No, no, no No, no, no No, no, no No, no, no Chill out, what you yellin' for? Lay back, it's all been done before And if you could only let it be You will see... Somebody else 'round everyone else You're watching your back like you can't relax You're trying to be cool, You look like a fool to me Tell me Why do you have to go and make things so complicated? I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else Gets me frustrated Life's like this You, you fall and you crawl and you break And you take what you get and you turn it into honesty You promised me I'm never gonna find you fake it No no Why do you have to go and make things so complicated? (yeah, yeah) I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else Gets me frustrated Life's like this You, you fall and you crawl and you break And you take what you get and you turn it into honesty You promised me I'm never gonna find you fake it No no no." The crowd stands up and cheers as Fred and Daphne bow.

"Good job Fred Daphne now ladies and gentlemen I give you the Hex Girls." Shady gets off the stage as the girls start to sing. The girls finish and get a standing ovation.

"Thank you Pittsburgh you guys rock." The crowd cheers as the girls walk off the stage.

With Danny

Danny sighs as he leaves the arena then senses he is being watched and turns but sees no one. Danny turns around only to jump as a bald six foot six black guy is right before him. "You trying to give me a heart attack bro?" The man smiles before walking away. "Damn strange guy." Danny turns and heads back to his car.

With the gang

"Good show everyone in a few days we hit Ohio." Everyone nods as Shady walks off. As shady nears his limo Blix falls into step behind him. "Blix."

"Sir I think I've seen the strange man that is watching the girls."

"Threat."

"I doubt it but I'll keep eyes out for him."

"Good."

Rogue: And chapter

Chaos: Nice

Rogue: Please read and review


End file.
